Winx Is Peeing/Intros
Season 1 I am investing in Dancing lessons Winx! I'm going to beddykins Read it I feel like I'm tripping Winx! I give you a thumbs-up This is interestingly weird I am investing in Dancing lessons (Mmm!) I will not accept that horrible gift, Give me a better present next time! Oh gravy is really tasty Crayons are no match for my imagination! Fly, my pretties! Winx! I'm going to beddykins Read it I feel like I'm tripping! Bloated, Stelluh, Flowers, Mooing and Technologist, you love fairies Please don’t let me be alone! Winx, witchcraft Winx, Play in stars tonight, Keep the lights on, Because I love how Winx Is Peeing! Seasons 2 and 3 I am investing in Dancing lessons Winx! I'm going to beddykins Read it I feel like I'm tripping Winx! We are in a line This is interestingly weird I am investing in Dancing lessons (Mmm!) I will not accept that horrible gift, Give me a better present next time! Oh gravy is really tasty Crayons are no match for my imagination! Fly, my pretties! Winx! I'm going to beddykins Read it I feel like I'm tripping! Bloated, Stelluh, Flowers, Mooing, Technologist and Layisha, you love fairies Please don’t let me be alone! Winx, witchcraft Winx, Play in stars tonight, Keep the lights on, Because I love how Winx Is Peeing! Season 4 Winx! I'm happy! Winx! This is weird! Enchantix wasn't actually the final form! Winx! It's Season 4! We have a new character! Believix unlocked! Ordered some tom yum goong Ordered this stolen suitcase We finally got a male actor (male actor) And he is a major dimwit (no offence) Believix unlocked! Winx! I'm happy! Winx! This is weird! Enchantix wasn't actually the final form! Winx! It's Season 4! We have a new character! Believix unlocked! Winx! I drink Cherry Coke! Winx! Pregnancies! There are more fairy forms! Love is solely witchcraft! Fly, my pretties! Watch our movies! This is very weird, It's very weird, but people like WINX! Season 5 (2D) I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 5! In case you haven't noticed, (la-la-la) We're in HD now (nobody cares) She's in a bad mood (la-la-la) And the Trix never got killed off (On the way) You love us all I'm wearing a protective Hazmat suit (I don't see it) I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 5! We are feminists, Winx 4evur! Goodfellas, I'm expecting Winx! Season 5 (3D) I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 5! In case you haven't noticed, (la-la-la) We're mermaid fairies (trippy, right?) She's in a bad mood (la-la-la) And the Trix never got killed off (On the way) You love pregnant mer-ies I'm wearing a protective Hazmat suit (I don't see it) I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 5! We are feminists, Sirenix 4evur! Goodfellas, I'm expecting Winx! Season 7 I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 7 Weird sparkly trash is everywhere now (Hi mum, I'm on TV!) I'm expecting Winx, Cheesy smile, this is a bad opening Weird sparkly trash is everywhere now I liked it, when it was for older kids, Now it's got all weird and sparkly things everywhere Hi mum, I'm on TV! I'm expecting Winx, this is Season 7 Weird sparkly trash is everywhere now TV specials Winx, witchcraft is good These specials are pointless They are just abridged versions of the first two seasons Fly, my pretties! No concerns, Just believe that you're a fairy! Kick ass with us! Winx! Witchcraft is good! Winx! You'll be hooked! Kick ass with us and see That this is a really weird world Winx! A feminist series! Fight in skies with us! Live a life of witchcraft, Live a life of witchcraft, with the Winx! Category:Winx Is Peeing Category:Erikashese Category:Songs list Category:Dubbed Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Wikiatastic